mumbaifandomcom-20200213-history
Dombivali
Dombivali, an important town in Kalyan taluka of Thane district, is located about 50 km from Mumbai. The nearest city, Thane, is only about 20 km away. The population of the twin city of Kalyan-Dombivli at the 2011 Census counted to 1,246,381 (52% males and 48% females). Dombivli is renowned for its Marathi culture and continually high literacy rates. History Dombivli's history dates back to the medieval period and no major archaeological evidences of her early habitation were found. Dombivli was first documented in the year 1075 by King Harpal Dev on stone inscriptions, situated at Mahul village near the Turbhe port. However, the stone writings in Dombivli referring to her existence during the years 1396-97 confirms the fact. The Portuguese stationed themselves at several places when they came to Dombivli. Existence of Dombivli can also be traced back approximately in the year 1730 during the Peshwa rule. In the 19th century, farmers cultivated paddy and sold it in the areas from Kalyan to Mumbai. Dombivli is surrounded by the ruins from the following villages. #Chole village (Thakurli West) towards West, #Ayre village towards East, #Patharli village towards South, and #Thakurli East towards North Of the first few settlers was Late. Shri Narayan Atmaram Patkar, who emigrated in year 1880 to Kopargaon. Through Kalyan creek waters, he traded in Rice and other commodities locally grown there. Governance On October 1, 1983, Dombivli municipal council merged with that of neighbouring Kalyan, forming a new governing body, Kalyan Dombivli Municipal Corporation (KDMC). The main office of KDMC is located in Kalyan . Confusion over inclusion into Mumbai Suburban District The Konkan Division, one of the total six divisions of Maharashtra State, overlooks the entire administration of the region. Konkan Division comprises of total six districts, viz. Mumbai City, Mumbai Suburban District, Thane District,Raigad District, Ratnagiri District and Sindhudurg District. The administrative jurisdiction of Thane District, thus, include Dombivli town, Twin city of Kalyan-Dombivli with her Municipal Corporation KDMC, Thane City, Thane Municipal Corporation TMC, other towns and cities under Thane District, Navi Mumbai with her Municipal Corporation NMMC and the planning body CIDCO. Demographics and Culture The population has, over the years, been subject to dynamic influences. Though predominantly Maharashtrian, people from almost all backgrounds have made Dombivli their new home. The religious makeup is mostly Hindu, presence of Jain, Muslim, Sikh and Christian communities in significant numbers is a testimony of her cultural richness. One of the significant cultural events of Dombivli is the Nav-varsha Swagat Shobha Yatra that started in the suburb in late 1990s. This procession is organised on the first day of the Hindu new year popularly known as 'Gudhi Padwa'. Other major cities like Thane, Nasik and Pune have started organizing similar processions. Mixed culture has led people celebrate almost every known festival. Ganesh Mandir, Khidkali Shiv Mandir, Venkateshwara (Balaji) Mandir, Bhavani Mandir and Shani Dhaam (Prati Shani-Shingnapur), Ashapura-mata Mandir are some of the most prominent religious places. Gudi Padwa Gudi Padwa festival marks the beginning of the Hindu new year, March or April, according to the Saka calendar. Ganesh Mandir, in particular, glitters like none other during all major Hindu festivals, let alone Gudi Padwa. Temple of Shri Mayureshwara One of the newer temples is that of Shri Mayureshwara. Phadke Road One stretch road to the railway station is the famous Phadke road, a must watch during major festivals. Many well-known celebrities attend the events during Gudi Padva, Dussehra, Ganapati, Diwali, and New Year eve.The road is filled with crowd during festivals and the young crowd meets here on every festival. Guinness Book of World Records During November 2012, Guinness Book of World Records recorded a beautiful feat of largest organized crowd of over 3,600 women performing the Keralite Kaikottikali dance around a large flower-rangoli at the Mumbai Pooram festival, Dombivli East. Economy The industrial part of this place has a number of factories manufacturing dyes, paints, and industrial / agricultural chemicals. Heavy metal factories manufacturing a wide variety of equipment are also based in this region. A few nationally prominent industrial establishments that have manufacturing plants in Dombivli are Gharda Chemicals, Vicco Labs, Lloyd Steel and Deepak Fertilizers. The town has three railway stations under her direct jurisdiction: Dombivli, Thakurli, Kopar, and upper Kopar railway station (on Diva-Bhiwandi-Vasai and Panvel-Dahanu-Boisar lines). Transportation Railway Though not part of Mumbai Suburban District, Dombivli is served by Mumbai Suburban railway network, i.e it lies on the main line of the central section of Mumbai suburban railway network. It is also one of most crowded railway stations during peak hours. Though none of the long journey express trains halt here, it is well connected to Mumbai (CST) - Kalyan line helps you to catch those long journey trains at Thane or Kalyan. Road Dombivli is connected by state highway to Panvel and Kalyan. The Kalyan-Dombivli Municipal Corporation (KDMC) provides local bus tranport service (KDMT) within the city. NMMT buses connect major Navi Mumbai suburbs. The Maharashtra State Transport service (ST) connects to near by city of Thane, Bhiwandi etc. Water Though virtually non-existent today, the inland water transport possibility cannot be ruled out seeing the recent advancements and investments in Infrastructure projects. History "Dombivli Shaharacha Itihaas", the History of Dombivli was twice biographed, once in late 1950 and later in 2000. Many believe, Dombivli was derived from her inhabitants, the "Dombs", who performed the last Hindu rite of cremating the dead. The Agri and Koli communities also called "Bhoomi putras" or the sons of the soil; former owned and still owns paddy fields and salt pans and the latter ruled the seas. eb